Stara baśń: Tom trzeci: Rozdział XXVI
Spokoju nie było u Polanów od Kaszubów i Pomorców, których podprowadzali i zmawiali Leszkowie. Zaledwie odpędzono jedną gromadę, wpadała druga, każda z nich coraz głębiej sięgała i niszczyła. Ludzie nie wiedzieli, gdzie ich szukać. Raz się wdarli od północy, to znowu od wschodu... z prawej, to z lewej granicy, gdzie się ich nie spodziano. A starszyzna się tymczasem na wiece ciągle to pod gród, to na uroczyska po lasach zwoływała, radziła, swarzyła i z niczym precz jechała. Knezia sobie wybrać nie umieli. Nie było komu rozkazywać ni kogo słuchać, ni komu dowodzić a wrogów odpierać. Ludzie się zabrali i do domów prędko rozbiegli. Niebezpieczeństwo gnało w lasy, głód z nich wyganiał; spasione i stratowane pola stały odłogiem. Było i takich wielu, co już Chwostka żałowali. Myszkowie dobrzy byli do obalenia, ale się do budowania nie zdali. Ledwie jeden zbór rozszedł się daremnie, gdy już wici na drugi słano. Tłumnie gromadzono się na niektóre, na inne ledwie kilku się przywlokło, a po granicy miecz i ogień bujały, jako chciały. Zwoływano starych. - Radźcie. - Starszyzna stękała i rozpowiadała, jak to ono za dawnych czasów bywało. - Starzy do niczego - mówiono - młodszych ściągnąć potrzeba. Zbierali się młodsi, o wojnie i o łowach prawiąc dzień zmarnowali... pod wieczór piosnki śpiewali o dziewczętach. Gdy Leszków napłynęło dużo, Myszkowie szli precz, kiedy się tych więcej ściągnęło, Leszków drużyna swoich odciągała. Co począć było, nie wiedziano, a przecie coś trzeba było poczynać. Jednego wieczora, gdy się na Chwostkowym grodzisku znowu wiec kończył narzekaniem daremnym, spostrzeżono jadących ku niemu dwóch obcych ludzi, a ci, co u Piastuna byli na postrzyżynach, poznali w nich tych samych, z którymi tam biesiadowali. A że właśnie jeść mieli i posilać się po całodziennym wołaniu i stękaniu, wyszedł jeden z Myszków ku nim i w gościnę ich do wspólnego ogniska zaprosił. Zsiedli więc z koni i przyszli do gromady, pozdrawiając ją w imię Boga jedynego. Zastawiono przed nimi kołacze i mięsiwo, piwo i miód. Mięsa jednak tykać tego dnia nie chcieli i chleba tylko ułamawszy, po trosze się piwa napili. Młodszy z nich, widząc zasępione twarze i oblicza chmurne, zapytał, jaka by była przyczyna, że w tych mirach polańskich takie panowało zamieszanie, a oni też sami tak byli utrapieni. - Jakże inaczej ma być - odezwał się Ścibor stary. - Otośmy jednego zła pozbyli, a drugiego napytali. Nie chcieliśmy niewoli, a nastało zamieszanie. Zrzuciliśmy z tego grodu plemię złe, które nas nękało, a innego sobie dobrać nie umiemy. Ziemie nasze niszczą wrogowie, my się im skutecznie obronić nie umiemy... - Zaprawdę - odezwał się młodszy z gości - jest to wielkie zło, że mając wojnę, wodza nie macie... Przejechaliśmy ziem wiele, od Dunaju począwszy po Łabę i Odrę, a nigdzieśmy nie znaleźli ziemi, gdzie by knezia lub króla, albo wodza i głowy nie było. Sasi i Frankowie naciskają nas wszędzie, bronić się im trzeba albo, jak Obodryci, trzymać z nimi przeciw swoim, lub ze swoimi wiązać przeciw nim... Inaczej pójdą zemie w niewolę... Czymże się to dzieje - zapytał gość - że wodza sobie wybrać nie możecie?... - Tym - rzekł Ścibor - iż każdy z nas chciałby nim być... i każdy się lęka, aby gdy równy mu wczoraj nim zostanie, jutro go nie nękał. Myślał trochę młodszy z gości. - Jeżeli możniejsi się nie godzą - rzekł - jedni drugim zazdroszcząc i lękając się siebie, dlaczegóż byście ze krwi waszej, ubogiego a małego człowieka dla jego poczciwości wynieść nie mieli? Umilkli wszyscy, a zdziwili się mocno, iż obcy im tę samą radę dawali, którą przyniesiono od wyroczni. Spojrzeli po sobie i Ścibor zapytał: - Czy wam to wyrocznia też powiedziała jaka, że małego wybrać mamy? - Nie - odparł młodszy - ale kto ubogi być umiał pokorny i zacny, ten w szczęściu i wyniesion sprawiedliwym być potrafi... A starszy dodał: - Wszakże ubogim jest i ten, który nas czasu postrzyżyn syna swojego przyjmował u siebie, przecie go wszyscy szanujecie. A czemu by i ten waszym kneziem nie miał być?... Rozum ma po temu. - Piastun!... - zawołali wszyscy razem - Piastun!... I jakby dopiero teraz przejrzeli jasno, wszyscy poczęli mówić o nim, chociaż między kmieciami jednym z najuboższych był. Ponieważ noc nadchodziła, obcy podróżni, wkrótce potem pożegnawszy obradujących, jechali stamtąd precz, gospody sobie szukając. Gromada długo naradzała się po cichu i stąd wprost niektórzy na koń siadłszy do chaty Piastuna jechali. Stary właśnie we wrotach stał, stado z pola wracające oglądając, które rżało na widok pana. Patrzał, jak się do matek cisnęły źrębięta, jak młodzież między sobą gziła się i gryzła. Od bytności dwóch obcych i upadku Pepełka smętne i dziwne myśli przechodziły mu po głowie. Ścibor, Bolko i jeden z Myszków, przybywszy pod wrota, z koni zsiedli i weszli do zagrody pozdrawiając starego gospodarza. - Radem gościom - rzekł do nich wesoło - chodźcie odpocząć pod strzechą, ale was uraczyć czym nie bardzo będę miał. W domu u mnie pustki... dopóki się coś nie zbierze, ubogim chlebem się przełamiemy... Czy z dobrą przynajmniej jedziecie nowiną, czyście nam pana dali? Ci westchnęli spoglądając po sobie. - Pana dotąd nie mamy, swobody aż nadto. Tymczasem pomorskie wilki głodne kraj nam niszczą, ani się im opędzić... Ledwie tchniemy. Leszki pozostałe coraz nam nowych na karki ściągają... Czas schodzi marnie. Wtem Bolko wtrącił: - A wy, barci waszych patrząc, z nami nawet na radę iść nie chcecie? Siwe słowo wasze wagę by miało u ludzi. - Cóż słowo pomoże tam, gdzie już krew mówiła, a tej nie posłuchano? -ozwał się Piastun cicho. - Jam człek mały i ubogi. Słowa te z jego ust posłyszawszy ci, co Wizuna wyrocznię słyszeli i radę gości obcych, spojrzeli po sobie, jak gdyby dola sama przez usta jego przemówiła: - Jam człek mały i ubogi! Jakby trwoga jakaś ich ogarnęła, zdało im się, wolą było niebios i bogów, aby ten, a nie kto inny, został wybrany. - Jutro - zawołał Bolko - teraźniejszego wiecu dzień ostatni... Nie może to być, ażebyście wy nie poszli z nami. Przybyliśmy tu po was, musicie iść, wołają was wszyscy... Jeżeli wy nie pójdziecie, rozpełznie się znowu wiec, a narzekanie będzie wielkie... Stary nic nie odpowiedział. Siedzieli jeszcze powzdychiwając, gdy w progu blady jeszcze i słaby ukazał się Doman, który z Lednicy powracał. Widać po nim było, co przebył, choćby nie mówił nic. Zasłyszano tu już coś o jego losie i wszyscy obstąpili go zaraz, dopytując, co się z nim działo, a jak od Pomorców ocalał. Zaczął im opowiadać, jako mu wesele sprawiano, a ledwie że się ono skończyło, gdy Pomorcy z Leszkami wpadli. Obnażył blizny, które mu pozostały od strzał i od sznurów, jakimi go krępowano do kości, począł się burzyć i wyrzekać o pomstę nawołując. Pytaniom nie było końca, jak ujść potrafił i ocaleć. Ledwie wierzyć chciano, iż o swej sile mógł potem na ostrów dopłynąć. Drudzy o Pomorców, ich siły, o Leszków i o Niemców badali, jak oni byli zbrojni, czy się na kraj odgrażali. Na wszystko Doman odpowiadać musiał, starając się tą żądzą zemsty, jaką w sercu miał, natchnąć drugich. Rozżarzyli się też i odgrażać poczęli. Doman także wołał, iż pilno było wodza wybierać i że najgorszy nawet lepszy był od żadnego. - Jeżeli prędko go nie obierzecie - dodał - każdy o sobie pamiętać będzie. Pozbierają się kupy zbrojne i kto silniejszy się poczuje, drugich za łeb pochwyci. Ja sam ludzi, jakich mam, ściągnę do jednego, niech pola jałowieją, niech zdychają stada, niech je wilcy wyjedzą. Nam trzeba iść na tych, co nas nękają, do ich gniazda, i wydusić tam to plemię, abyśmy raz pokoju zażyli. Długo tak gwarzono u ogniska, a potem pokładłszy się przy nim na ziemi spali. Z brzaskiem dnia po cichu Piastun sobie kobiałkę szykował do lasu, gdy Bolko i Ścibor, postrzegłszy to, wzięli go pod ręce. - Ty musisz być dziś z nami - rzekli mu. - Gromada się tego domaga, a jej posłusznym być trzeba. Niechaj i Doman jedzie z nami, aby okazał rany i powiedział, co jego oczy widziały. Chciał się jeszcze stary opierać. - Jam do pszczół, nie do wieców zdatny - mówił. Ale to nie pomogło; upominali się wszyscy głośno, ulec więc musiał. Pobudzono tych, którzy spali, i wszyscy na koń siedli jechać do grodu. A że czeladź Piastuna już się o brzasku do roboty rozeszła, na koniu więc z nimi jechał Ziemek młody, syn gospodarza, aby miał staranie o ojcowskiej świerzopie. Pod wieżą obozem leżeli wiecujący; było ich tego dnia dosyć i coraz nowi jeszcze przybywali. Grodzisko, na którego żużlach i gruzach trawa już porastała, wygniecione było i jak tok ubite przez nieustannie obradujących, a jednak ze zborów tych nic dotąd nie wyszło. Posłuch o Niemcach i grożącym znowu najeździe napędził starszyznę niecierpliwą. Niektórzy przybywali ze skargami, bo się im już Pomorcy dali we znaki. Szukali oni najmożniejszych dworów i napadali na nie najczęściej, ubogim łatwiej z dobytkiem do lasów schronić się było. Kołem już leżeli wszyscy, gdy Ścibor, Bolko, Myszko, Piastun i Doman nadciągnęli. Zobaczywszy starca, który w prostej siermiędze przychodził, tknięci wyroczni wspomnieniem i przez cześć dla siwych jego włosów powstali. Wnet go zaproszono do koła, miejsce mu czyniąc i wołając: - Radźcie nam, ojcze, ratujmy się, bo oto giniemy! Mówiliśmy już wiele, mówcie wy, niech usłyszym, co nam przynosicie. Zewsząd się głosy podniosły ku niemu, ażeby pierwszy mówić poczynał. - Azaż nie wiecie, co czynić? - zawołał. - Ja wam nowego nie powiem nic. Zgody potrzeba i prędkiego wyboru. Litujmy się sami siebie a dzieci naszych. Ładu nie mamy, nieład panem. Ład czyńcie. Milczenie się stało długie. Wtem jeden ze starszyzny, którego zwano Krakiem, a miał być starego kneziowskiego rodu, powstał z ziemi, czapkę uniósł do góry i wykrzyknął piersią całą: - Ten nam kneziem będzie! Piastuna wybieramy! Ucichło chwilę, a potem wnet buchnęło ze stron wszystkich: - Piastuna obieramy! - Kneziem Piastun. Krew nasza! I nie było ani jednego, który by nie powtórzył tego okrzyku, jednego, co by mu się sprzeciwił. Stary cofnął się, rękami jakby odpychając od siebie głosy, które się rozlegały coraz silniej, a coraz radośniej. - Jam bartnik, człek prosty i ubogi - zawołał - ja ludźmi rządzić nie umiem. Stary jestem, dłoń mam słabą. Wybierajcie innego - nie czyńcie szyderstwa ze mnie. To mówiąc i gdy tłum się ściskał a mieszał, stary skinął na syna, który z dala z końmi stał. Nim się opatrzono, co chce uczynić, i zdołano zapobiec temu, wyśliznął się im z rąk, gdy sądzili, że ku innym idzie okrzykującym go gromadom. W mgnieniu oka, zanim pomyślano, by go zatrzymać, już dopadł konia i wraz z synem w czwał ku zagrodzie swej poleciał. Rzucili się, kto żył, do koni, lecz nim je połapano, Piastun już dosyć odbiegł daleko, a świerzopa, czując domową zagrodę, czwałem ku niej zdążała. Naówczas ujrzano widowisko osobliwe: stu może jeźdźców w pogoń biegnących za obranym kneziem, gdy reszta pozostała na grodzisku poprzysięgała, iż z niego nie znijdzie dopóty, dopóki kneź im zwrócony nie będzie i zmuszony do przyjęcia wyboru. Biegli więc ścigający co tchu, nie tracąc z oka Piastuna, i udało się im tylko syna, którego koń mniej był rączy, w ręce pochwycić przerażonego pogonią, gdyż nie wiedział, dlaczego ich ścigano, i o ojca a siebie się lękając łzami się zalewał. Piastun, pierwszy dopadłszy do kraju lasu, znikł w nim z oczów kmieci, którzy go pochwycić chcieli. Zwolnili więc kroku wiodąc z sobą syna, a spodziewając się, iż, w zagrodzie i ojca znajdą. Przybywszy do dworu na próżno pytali, nie wiedział o nim nikt, gdyż nie zatrzymując się w domu, wprost do lasu uciekł i skrył się w nim, puściwszy tylko siwą, która swoim obyczajem do wrót przyszła i głowę na nich położywszy rżała, aby ją do zagrody wpuszczono. Wielki żal ogarnął wszystkich na grodzisku, gdy się o zniknięciu Piastuna dowiedzieli - lecz, jak zrazu postanowili, tak dotrzymać chcieli i nie ruszać z miejsca, dopóki by obranego nie znaleźli. Ci, co najlepiej lasy i okolicę znali, wnet poszli na zwiady w puszczę sądząc, iż łatwo zbiega wynajdą. Minął jednak dzień jeden, drugi i trzeci, a Piastuna nie było. Powracali z pogoni za nim koleją wszyscy, przyznając, iż tak się ukrył, że go wyszukać, a nawet na ślad trafić nie mogli. A ci, co tak pragnęli władzy, dziwili się, iż był człowiek ubogi, który od niej uciekał i ofiarowanej przyjąć nie chciał. Coraz to ktoś sam lub w kilku ich szło po lasach za Piastunem, zawsze nadaremnie. Młodego tylko syna, jakoby zakładnika, trzymano sądząc, że łatwiej tym sposobem ojca starego, który do jedynaka przywiązanym był, do powrotu zmuszą. Lecz ani w lesie znaleźć, ani go w zagrodzie, około której czatowano, przydybać nie mogli. Upłynęło tak całych sześć dni, gdy około grodziska zjawiła się wędrująca wiecznie Jaruha. Od czeladzi, która przy koniach stała, dowiedziawszy się, że Piastun uszedł w lasy i w nich się ukrywał, rozśmiała się starucha, nie wierząc temu, żeby ludzi tylu w pogoń za nim posyłanych z niczym wróciło. Szła zatem do Ścibora i starszyzny, którzy na nią i patrzeć, i mówić z nią nie chcieli. - A ja go tu przyprowadzę - rzekła. - Lasów pewnie lepiej nie zna nikt ode mnie, com nieraz obok z niedźwiedziem pod kłodą nocowała; przede mną się on nie skryje, ja go znajdę. Tym bardziej że się z niej śmiano, starucha się uparła iść, Piastuna szukać, a że tak pewną siebie się być zdawała i drudzy pomyśleli w końcu, że bez przyczyny to być nie może, młodszych dwu z dala za nią pociągnęli. Jak dzień, z grodziska ruszyła Jaruha wprost się ku lasom kierując z takim bezpieczeństwem, jakby zawczasu wiedziała, gdzie ma szukać kryjówki starego bartnika. Idący za nią z trudnością mogli podążyć i przedrzeć się przez gąszcze, wśród których ona dróżyny przez zwierza dzikiego wydeptane znała jak swe własne. W wielu miejscach puszcza, jak zasiekami, zawalona była połamanymi wichrem i starością drzewami, które całe wały nieprzebyte stanowiły, porosłe gęstymi chwasty i puszczającymi się na próchnie krzewami. Przebywać było trzeba moczary, gniłe strumienie leśne, niziny wodą zzieleniałą zalane. Spod stóp wyskakiwały spłoszone dzikie stworzenia, z trawy nagle do góry podnosiły głowy węże ogromne. Żaden z nich jednak nie rzucił się na Jaruhę, która do nich jakimiś dziwnymi przemawiała słowami. Około południa stara na kłodzie siadła spocząć, dobywszy z torby kawałek chleba spożyła go, dała nogom się wyprostować i szła znowu. Las podnosił się nieco ku górze i składał z nadzwyczajnej wielkości dębów, lip i grabów, podszytych leszczyną, która także do niezwykłej wysokości się wznosiła. Uszedłszy nim kawał drogi ujrzeli jakby wał stary, zieloną okryty trawą, porosły również drzewy, które wiek jego znaczyły. Wśród niego było jedno wnijście na stare hradyszcze. Jaruha wsunęła się nim rozglądając dokoła, a idący za nią w ślad zatrzymali podglądając. W rogu, gdzie się dwie ściany wałów schodziły z sobą, był szałas, a w nim na suchym z liści posłaniu ujrzeli Piastuna, który z łyka wiązał proste obuwie, jakiego naówczas najubożsi używali... Jaruha weszła, a Piastun poruszył się jakby przelękły, gdy ją zobaczył. Stanęła naprzeciw niego spierając się na kiju. - Tom was przecie znalazła - rzekła - a pora! Tam się ludzie rozbijają czekając, a mały Ziemko płacze, bo go jakby w niewoli trzymają! Zlitujcie się nad dzieckiem waszym a wracajcie. Piastun, nie odpowiadając, ręką jej wskazał, ażeby zamilkła, gdy tuż i posłani Bolko z Sobiesławem weszli na hradyszcze, kłaniając się kneziowi... Ujrzawszy ich, ręce załamał stary. Jesteśmy po was posłani - rzekli - wszystek zbór czeka na was, ludzie proszą, wracajcie, gdy taka bogów wola. My bez was stąd nie pójdziemy. Zbliżywszy się tedy prosić go zaczęli usilnie, aby woli gromady zadośćuczynił. Nie rzekł już nic, tylko: - Pójdę z wami. Jaruha siedząca na ziemi śmiała się z radości. - A tom ja was, miłościwy panie, zdradziła - rzekła. - Niechaj ludzie znają, że baba coś może. Chodziliby miesiąc i nie znaleźli was, gdyby nie ja. Gdy Bolko, Sobiesław i Piastun szli razem nazad, bo się już im ani opierał, ani sprzeciwiał, starucha siadła na hradyszczu, porozwiązywała nogi i sama jedna została tu spoczywać. Nie lękała się tak samo zwierza dzikiego, jak wężów i wszelkiego stworzenia. Wygodnie umieściwszy się zaraz w opuszczonym szałasie, przygotowywała do noclegu. Piastun sam poprowadził swoich towarzyszów ku zagrodzie przez łąkę, na której stado z pastuszkiem znalazłszy, konie z niego dla pośpiechu wzięli. Lecz dla gąszczy w lesie pośpieszyć nie mogąc, ku nocy dopiero w zagrodzie Piastuna stanęli, skąd Sobek sam przodem na grodzisko ruszył oznajmując, iż knezia znaleźli i jutro go przywiodą. Milcząc przesiedział cały wieczór gospodarz na ławie. O dniu Bolko, wstawszy wcześnie, już był na straży. Piastun też, nie przeciwiąc się, na konia siadł i jechali. Na pół drogi do grodu starszyzna była wyszła na spotkanie. - Miłościwy panie - zawołał, ręce ku niemu wyciągając, Krak - przecz nas opuściłeś? Wszak ci to wolą było bogów, abyś nam panował i rozkazywał. Na was jednego zgodziły się gromady. - Nie czułem się na siłach i nie czuję - mówił Piastun - trwoga mnie ogarnia. Ulitujcie się nade mną. Wiem w ubóstwie, co czynię i jak idę; gdy mi moc dacie, azali ja sam znam, na co ją obrócę? Wołanie wielkie go zagłuszyło: - Piastun! Piastun! Wtem tłum się rozstąpił i dwaj owi goście nieznani, których przyjmował w zagrodzie, stanęli przed nim. Zbliżali się z uśmiechem i pokłonem. - Przychodzimy jeszcze raz, aby mężowi sprawiedliwemu w imię Boga jedynego przynieść błogosławieństwo. Krzyki znowu i im mówić nie dały, wesele stało się w tłumach. Myszkowie, którzy znać przygotowany mieli kołpak kneziowski z piórem, przecisnąwszy się przez ciżbę przynieśli go Piastunowi - młodszy z gości, uczyniwszy nad nim znak, na siwe włosy starca go nałożył. I znowu wrzawa powstała, radość, głosy, wołania. Starzec stał zamyślony, niemal smutny. A gdy się doń cisnęli wszyscy - rzekł: - Widzieliście sami, że władzy nie pragnąłem anim się jej dobijał. Kazaliście mi ją wziąć, biorę, dzierżyć będę tak, aby ład krzewiła, aby sprawiedliwość niosła, a jeśli surowym być zmusicie mnie, będę nim; pomnijcie, żeście mnie zmusili do tego. - Rozkazuj i rządź! - zaczęto wołać ze wszech stron - niech będzie -jako rzekniesz - niech będzie. Jeszcze raz okrzyknięto kneziem Piastuna, Ścibor mu rzekł kłaniając się do kolan: - Czuwaj nad nami, jakeś nad pszczołami swymi miał pieczę. Gwar wielki wrzał dokoła. Ujrzano, że obrany miecza nie miał, Ścibor wnet swój odpasał i na znak władzy własnymi rękami go Piastunowi na biodrach zawiesił. Drugi laskę białą dał w dłonie. Proszono znowu gości obcych, aby miecz i laskę błogosławili, i uczynili, jak żądano, oczy podnosząc ku niebu, składając ręce i szepcząc coś po cichu. Tłum miał ich za jakichś wróżbitów z daleka. Piastun wciąż jeszcze, jakby przelękły tym, co się stało, nie wierząc uszom własnym i oczom, długo w niepewności milczał. Szepnął wreszcie do otaczających: - Wola bogów i wasza niech się stanie. Jakoście mnie wybrali, tak pomoc mi winniście. Jak do ojca cisnęli się doń wszyscy wyrzucając mu, iż zbiegł od nich i opierał się woli losu. Po raz pierwszy w jednym kole Leszkowie i Myszki, ocierając się o siebie, w zgodzie, razem okrzykiwali nowego pana. Tymczasem oswobodzony syn Piastunów przybiegł, ojcu do nóg przypadając i ręce jego całując, i uczuwszy się oswobodzonym chwycił konia, aby do matki z wieścią dobrą pośpieszyć. Stara Rzepica właśnie po wyjeździe męża u dzieży stanęła, gdy Ziemek wpadł do zagrody wesoły zwiastując jej, że ojcu kneziowską czapkę na głowę włożono, że mu przypasano miecz i dano laskę białą i że mu się wszyscy do nóg kłaniali. Rozpłakała się niewiasta ręce łamiąc a czując, że się ich swobodne, ciche życie kończyło, a pełna trosk i niewoli służba ciągła rozpoczynała. Łzy jej z oczu pociekły, dziecię przytuliła do siebie, nie mówiła nic, a poznać łacno było, że nie pociechę, ale smutek i troskę widziała przed sobą. Otarłszy łzy fartuchem, pocałowała Ziemka w czoło i na powrót do dzieży swej szła, boć w domu chleba teraz więcej niż kiedy było potrzeba. Godzina jedna i druga zeszły na oznakach radości - szli potem na gród znowu i radzić chcieli, a raczej o rozkazy pytać, co poczynać. - Dziś jedno jest do czynienia - odparł Piastun - kto żyw i silem na koń niech siada. Dopóki wojna w domu, nic nie ma pilniejszego nad nią. Na koń więc, kto może. Starszyzna ludzi niech zbiera pod stanice i przywodzi. Za czym wołać zaczęto z okrzykami wielkimi: Na koń! To było pierwsze słowo i rozkaz nowo obranego pana. Wnet powołał do siebie osobno starszyznę, naznaczając radę do boku swego, postanowił wojewodów po mirach i okolicach. Wtem, gdy tak na gruzach grodu Pepełków rozrządzał kneź - zawołał ktoś, ażeby grodzisko, teraz do zgliszcza tylko podobne, opasać na nowo tynem, odbudować je i w nim panu obranemu uczynić dwór, jaki dla knezia przystał. - Nie - rzekł Piastun - miejsce to jest nieszczęśliwe i splugawione, nie chcę siedzieć tam, gdzie wspomnienia Chwostka i zgliszcza stałyby między mną a wami. Tam będzie gród mój i stolica nowa, gdzie pierwsze odniesiemy zwycięstwo. Niechaj tu stołb pusty na wieki zostanie świadcząc, jak niecnota ginie marnie... niech chwastem zarasta plugawe śmietnisko. Wieczorem nie sam już, ale liczną otoczony drużyną, która go opuszczać nie chciała, powrócił Piastun do chaty swej, żegnany znowu przeciągłymi okrzykami. Obcy goście, którzy mu błogosławili, wśród zamieszania powszechnego znikli i nie postrzeżeni. Kazano ich szukać wszędzie, lecz nikt się nie postrzegł ani się opatrzył, kiedy i jak się wysunęli i znikli. Gdy orszak prowadzący obranego knezia stanął u wrót zagrody, zapłakana jeszcze wyszła przeciwko panu swojemu Rzepica. Los dawnych kneziów serce jej trwożył, schyliła się ku ziemi i ściskając nogi zachodziła się od płaczu. - Kneźno miłościwa - podnosząc ją rzekł stary - gotuj co masz najlepszego, staw stoły i kadzie, aby ci, co mnie wynieśli, z głodem nie odeszli od progu. Byłoby się jednak stało to, czego się lękał ubogi człek, gdyby od rana, jak skoro wieść poszła po świecie białym, że Piastuna obrano, nie pospieszyli kmiecie z darami, aby ich krwi pan wstydu nie miał. Wiedzieli bowiem, że ubogim był. Komory więc pełne były i na niczym nie zbywało. Tłumy z okolicy, dworów sąsiednich i chat jak po drodze już witały króla - bartnika, tak teraz oblegały zagrodę, okrzykując go nieustannie, cisnąc się doń i uważając za dziw dziwów wybór nowego pana, którego im wyrocznie naznaczyły. Obcych owych gości jako posłańców bożych głoszono. Pozapalano stosy łuczywa jak w noc Kupałową i dzień uczyniono świątecznym, bo przyniósł z sobą nadzieję pokoju i zgody... Całą noc do białego dnia młodzież z żagwiami biegała, budząc po dworach wesołą nowiną i co chwila nadbiegali kmiecie pozdrawiając pana i okrzykując. Przez nich potem wici na wsze strony rozsyłano, aby ktokolwiek oszczep mógł dźwignąć, stawił się pod swego wojewodę z rodem i czeladzią. Chwytając i mieniając po pastwiskach konie, lecieli parobczaki z wiciami od dworu do dworu, od chaty do chaty. Cicha zagroda starego bartnika dzień i noc teraz wrzawy była pełna. Stąd wyruszyli tysiącznicy, setnicy, dziesiętnicy, starszyzna wyznaczona do dzielnic, zwoływać i dobierać lud wszelki. Nie upłynęło więcej nad ćwierć miesiąca, gdy ponad jeziorem tysiące młodzieży szeroko obozem leżało. Tych Piastun co dzień sam z wojewodami dzielił, ustawiał, opatrywał i zachęcał do boju. Pomorcy z Kaszubami i Niemcami na czele, zniszczywszy wszerz i wzdłuż niemałą kraju przestrzeń, z łupem i niewolnikami wrócili wprawdzie spod Lednicy, obawiając się zasadzki i utraty grabieży, ale wiedziano dobrze, iż Leszkowie nie wyrzekli się praw swoich i zemsty, której pragnęli. Zwykle idące za łupieżą kupy cofały się obładowane nią w lasy, aby spocząwszy i pozbywszy się ciężaru, na nowo rozpocząć najazd, nowych sobie przybrawszy ochotników. Młodzi synowie Chwościska cofali się tak z garścią najemnika na Pomorze, ale ciągle czynnymi byli i nowe zaciągi sprowadzali. Ludzie na zwiady wyprawieni za rubieże przynieśli wieści, że się nowa gotowała wyprawa. Teraz się jej już nie lękano, owszem żądano prawie, mając czym napastnika osaczyć i zwalczyć. Droga, którą on chodził, spustoszoną była, nowej więc szkody uczynić nie mógł, a w lasach spodziewano się go oskoczyć i wymordować do nogi. Synowie Chwostka mogli też łatwo wpaść w ręce. Tom 03 Rozdział 26